קובץ:Z.HERA - Peacock English Ver
Description PEACOCK Verse 1 Never thought I'd ever have my dreams turn out this way 내 꿈이 이런식으로 실현 될 줄은 몰랐어 Block them out but they try to take over 잊어버리려 해보지만 떨쳐낼 수가 없어 Searching my soul but never finding my answer 내 영혼을 찾아 헤맸지만 답을 찾을순 없었어 Touch my song and then my eyes awake 하지만 내 노래를 만나고나서 나의 눈이 떠졌어 B Section (Lie LieLieLie) (Lie LieLieLie) I see the light 저 끝에서 빛이보여 Come close to me 내 곁으로 다가오고 있어 One step at a time 한걸음씩 (Bye ByeByeBye) (Bye ByeByeBye) You never gonna feel my heart beat 나의 뛰는 가슴을 너는 다 이해 할수 없을거야 Hook 1 Oh can you feel my heart 내 심장이 느껴지니 Oh can you feel my soul 내 소울을 느낄수있니 My burning fire 타오르는 나의 마음 (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you 이제 내가 빛을 발할 시간이야 I am headed for the top say yeah 정상을 향해 다가가고 있어 It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me 이건 나의 운명이야 누구도 나를 멈출순 없어 Verse 2 Nobody close I'm feeling lonely, bitter cold 내 곁에 있는 사람들은 이 차갑고 쓰라린 쓸쓸함은 모를거야 Only thought, it makes me stronger 하지만 이 생각은 나를 더욱 강하게 만들어 When it seems as though there'sno hope in sight 아무리 희망이 보이지 않더라도 Won't give it up I'll always keep on fighting 난 포기하지 않고 계속 싸워나아갈 거야 B Section (Lie LieLieLie) (Lie LieLieLie) I see the light Come close to me One step at a time (Bye ByeByeBye) (Bye ByeByeBye) You never gonna feel my heart beat Hook 2 Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me BRIDGE Time slowly, passes waiting for you 내 꿈을 위한 시간이 천천히 흐르고 있어 Listen close I hear the whisper in the wind 여기 가만히 서서바람의 속삭임을 듣고 있어 So much to be careful never let it show 신경쓸 것들이 많지만, 난 절대 약한 모습보이지 않아 They try to see me lose control 저들은 내가 쓰러지는 걸 원해, I just can do it. 하지만 난 내꿈을 위해 나아갈 거야 HOOK 3& 4 Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me Artist Web Site WWW.z-hera.com facebook facebook.com/OfficialZ.HERA twitter twitter.com/OfficialZHERA youtube youtube.com/OfficialZHERA ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו